gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi Goterelli
}} Luigi Goterelli is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001). He is also referenced in The Introduction, a prequel to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992), and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998), with the appearance of his business part way through the game. Luigi is voiced by Joe Pantoliano , who has starred in such programs as The Sopranos. Character history Before 2001 Luigi Goterelli became a member of the Leone Family, eventually becoming a made man and opening his own business, Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland Island. The club is seen during The Introduction, a prequel to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, showing the business had started sometime before that point in 1992. The death of Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli, however, cleared the way for the Sindacco Family to enter the city and the family took the Red Light District over, renaming the building Paulie's Revue Bar. In 1998 Toni Cipriani and other Leone Family mobsters took control of the area from the Sindacco Family and the Diablos in a gang war. Shortly after this, the building is changed back to Luigi's Sex Club 7. 2001 In 2001 he was accused by the Liberty Tree newspaper of being a pimp and, although he denied all the accusations, his lawyer appeared to confirm this accusation. 8-Ball, an old friend of Luigi's, introduces Luigi to Claude, who is looking for work after escaping from a Liberty City Police Department convoy.8-Ball: "I know this guy, he's connected, his name is Luigi. Me an' him go back so I could probably get you some work. C'mon lets head over there." (from the Give Me Liberty mission) Luigi has Claude bring Misty back to the club from the hospitalLuigi Goterelli: "One of my girls needs a ride so grab a car and pick up Misty from the clinic. Then bring her back here." (from the Luigi's Girls mission), before employing him on a more regular basis. Luigi has Claude kill a drug dealer, who is selling to his prostitutes, and steal his car'Luigi Goterelli': "There is a new high on the street, goes by the name of spank. Some wiseguy's been introducing this trash to my girls down Portland Harbor. Go and introduce a bat to his face! Then take his car, respray it. I want compensation for this insult!" (from the Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up mission), drive Misty to Joey's GarageLuigi Goterelli: "The Don's son Joey Leone wants some action from his regular girl Misty. Go pick her up in Hepburn Heights... but watch yourself that's Diablo turf. Then run her over to his garage in Trenton..." (from the Drive Misty For Me mission), kill two rival pimps'Luigi Goterelli': "Some Diablo scumbag has been pimping his skuzzy bitches in my backyard. Go and take care of things for me." (from the Pump-Action Pimp mission) and drive prostitutes to the Old School Hall for an LCPD party.Luigi Goterelli: "The policeman's ball will be held by the old school hall near the Callahan Bridge, and they'll be looking for some 'old school' action. Now I got girls all over town walking the streets. Get'em to the ball they'll make a bundle. Get as many of them as you can before the cops drink away their green." (from The Fuzz Ball mission) Claude and Luigi meet again when Claude drives him to Salvatore Leone's Gentlemen's Club for a meeting.Toni Cipriani: "Don Salvatore has called a meeting. I need you to collect the Limo and his boy, Joey, from the garage. Then get Luigi from his club, come back here and pick me up, then we'll all drive over to the boss's place together." (from The Fuzz Ball mission) Whilst Luigi does not appear again, his business continues to appear throughout the rest of Grand Theft Auto III. He is mentioned for last time in the mission Sayonara Salvatore. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Luigi's Girls (Boss) *Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up (Voice/Boss) *Drive Misty For Me (Boss) *Pump-Action Pimp (Boss) *The Fuzz Ball (Boss) *Salvatore's Called a Meeting Trivia Luigi Goterelli, (along with Salvatore Leone, Maria Latore, 8-Ball, Joey Leone, and Tony Cipriani, in that order) appears on posters for the film Badfellas in GTA III. This is a reference to the film Goodfellas. Gallery Luigi Goterelli Liberty Tree.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of Luigi entering his limousine outside his club Luigi'sGirls-GTAIII.JPG|Luigi and Mickey Hamfists giving Claude instructions, from "Luigi's Girls". DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII.JPG|Luigi giving Claude instructions, from "Drive Misty For Me". Pump-ActionPimp-GTAIII.JPG|Luigi giving Claude instructions, from "Pump-Action Pimp". TheFuzzBall-GTAIII.JPG|Luigi and Mickey Hamfists giving Claude instructions, from "The Fuzz Ball". Luigi'sSexClubSeven-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Luigi's Sex Club 7 in 2001. Sources *Luigi Goterelli: "I'm a Night Club Owner, Not a Pimp!" Liberty Tree article References Goterelli, Luigi Goterelli, Luigi Goterelli, Luigi Goterelli, Luigi de:Luigi Goterelli es:Luigi Goterelli fr:Luigi Goterelli pl:Luigi Goterelli pt:Luigi Goterelli